Nunca Vou Desistir de Você
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Mesmo que a gente esteja longe um do outro, acredite, eu jamais desistirei de você


**Título:** ~Nunca vou desistir de você~

**Ficwriter:** Otaku Chan

**Beta:**

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Par:** MiloxCamus

**Gênero:** romance, um pouco de angst (talvez...)

**Classificação: **songfic

**Disclamer:** Sainte Seiya e seus personagens não me pertecem, a única coisa que me é permitida, como fã, é imaginar o que eu quiser, e é disso que me valho para escrever a fic. Não ganho nada, nem vendo, nem lucro, é um trabalho apenas para divertir. Da mesma forma, a música "Never Gonna Give you Up" não me pertece, apenas a seus respectivos proprietários (autor e intérprete)

**Observação:** 1-essa fic foi baseada na música de Rick Astley, que fez muito sucesso no fim da década de 80 e início da década de 90. 2-Amigo Oculto, perdão, acho que mesmo você especificando, ficou um pouco doce demais, mesmo não sendo a minha intenção =(

* * *

~Nunca vou desistir de você~

Ah, isso não é exatamente justo. Eu sou tudo aquilo o que eu sou, penso exatamente aquilo o que eu penso. Você sabia disso, sempre deixei bem claro tudo aquilo que eu sou. Não entendi porque você se irritou quando eu falei tudo aquilo. Tudo bem, a minha intenção realmente foi te tirar do sério, mas ainda assim não entendi a sua reação tão explosiva.

Era direito meu de não gostar nem um pouco da sua viagem para a Sibéria. Poxa, você já tinha ido uma vez, para treinar e conquistar a armadura de aquário, por que você precisava ir uma segunda vez? Eu já havia passado muito tempo sem você na ilha onde nasci, treinando, e depois, passei mais um bom tempo longe de você, quando você foi treinar aqueles dois pirralhos.

Bom, todo mundo sempre gostou de fazer chacota sobre essa minha necessidade de você. Todos sempre zombam e acham graça do fato de eu estar sempre grudado a você. Não sei porquê, pois eu sempre deixei claro a minha eterna necessidade de você.

O que mais me irrita é que, pelo visto, eu terei que falar com todas as letras o que sinto. Só te amar incondicional e infinitamente não é suficiente para que você entenda. Meu amor, tenha certeza, sei das nossas obrigações, apesar de tudo, sou um dos mais aplicados, mas acredite, da próxima, você não me escapa.

Você é meu, só meu. O que sentimos um pelo outro é único, forte, inquebrantável. Só eu posso te amar como eu te amo, que isso fique bem claro. Será que eu preciso desenhar?

**We´re no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitments what I´m thinking of  
You wouldn´t get this from any other guy**

**I just wanna tell you how I´m feeling  
Gotta make you understand**

**Nós não somos desconhecidos para o amor**

**Você conhece as regras assim como eu**

**Eu estou pensando em um compromisso sério**

**Você não vai conseguir isso de nenhum outro cara**

**Eu quero apenas te dizer como eu estou me sentindo**

**Fazer você entender**

Achei na verdade que eu sempre fui muito honesto com você, mas pelo visto, não sou, nunca fui. Não entendo mesmo como você consegue ser assim, tão explosivo. Bem... Na verdade eu entendo sim. Conheço você como a palma da minha mão e entendo todas as suas reações, mas juro que não entendi porque você reagiu daquela forma, como se a culpa fosse minha. O Grande Mestre dá as ordens a nós e nossa obrigação é segui-las cegamente.

Eu não gostei da idéia de ficar longe de você, mas é o que temos para agora. Sinceramente, eu sempre achei engraçada essa sua necessidade maluca de estar sempre ao meu lado, quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana. Um vício? Não sei, muito provavelmente. Qualquer palavra que eu usar para definir as suas atitudes, contanto que sejam sinônimas às atitudes mais exageradas e absurdas, são as que melhor te definem.

Quando eu finalmente percebi que você realmente precisava de mim ali, ao seu lado... Que essa necessidade nunca foi apenas amizade, mas sim, uma coisa mais forte. Não saberia explicar, não saberia definir, mas certamente, é recíproco. E eu sei que você sabe disso. Mas o que eu sou e a forma como me comporto tem que ser respeitada. Você conseguiria isso? Não me importo com os outros, que sempre zombaram de suas atitudes em relação a mim, e sempre sobrava pra mim também. Foi então que eu percebi o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Mas como, se nós dois estamos presos ao nosso dever como cavaleiros? E é por isso que eu te respondi daquela forma. Eu também te amo, e achava que não seria necessário te falar isso. Nem apropriado, mas, no fim das contas, parece que eu teria sim que te falar. Mas quando te falar? Juro que não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que, mesmo proibido, eu jamais desistirei de você.

**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Nunca vou desistir de você**

**Nunca vou te desapontar**

**Nunca irei te trair e te deixar**

**Nunca vou te fazer chorar**

**Nunca vou dizer adeus**

**Nunca vou mentir nem te magoar**

Ficava muitas noites imaginando como seria nós dois juntos, depois que você retornasse da Sibéria. Eu já tinha me resignado, diminuído a minha raiva, ficado mais calmo e por fim, arquitetei várias formas de te abordar aqui no Santuário. Dessa vez, meu amor, eu não te deixaria fugir nem fingir que estávamos bem com essa situação sendo levada a banho-maria. Já chega. O Grande Mestre há muito tempo não se mostra mais uma pessoa racional, toda hora mandando a gente fazer umas coisas que sinceramente, mais me parecem carnificina do que "o desejo de Athena por manter a ordem mundial".

Eu fiquei sabendo do acontecido a um de seus alunos, o tal Isaack e te conhecendo como eu conheço, sei muito bem como você não se sentiu. Queria ter estado aí, ao seu lado. Nunca desejei tanto estar com você. Hn, mentira, pois a cada dia que passa, eu sentia mais e mais necessidade de estar do seu lado.

Agora, sinceramente, o que mais me doeu? Não foi quando você voltou e nem tivemos tempo de nos acertar, pois logo invadiram o santuário e percebemos então que realmente aquilo que eu pensava estava certo: o Grande Mestre estava louco. Fiquei enojado com o que descobrimos ser a verdade. Pelo menos o Aiolos teve a sua alma lavada e o Aiolia finalmente pode sentir o fardo sair de seus ombros.

Você morreu pelas mãos do seu discípulo. Sabia que isso aconteceria, mas mesmo assim sabia que você gostaria que eu o deixasse passar, que você finalmente tivesse a certeza de que ele era um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena, que estava pronto, que seu trabalho agora estava "perfeito". Pra você tudo tinha que ser assim, não é?

Quando você voltou, ajudando Hades, eu simplesmente surtei. Sabia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia entender o que era. Tinha convicção de que você jamais mataria Athena, mesmo que eu tivesse visto isso, saberia que teria alguma coisa por trás.

E eu vi. E continuei a acreditar que algo tinha por trás. Você, Shura, saga e Shion jamais fariam isso por nenhum motivo que não fosse por honra e devoção á deusa. Você jamais faria algo para manchar aquilo que tanto te custou construir.

Foi o que mais doeu: você não falou pra mim o que realmente se passava, sofreu sozinho, não dividiu comigo suas tristezas e nem a sua desonra. Você certamente tinha as suas motivações para agir assim, mas não consegui deixar de me sentir traído.

**We´ve know each other for so long**

**Your heart´s been aching,**

**But you´re too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what´s been going on**

**We know the game and we´re gonna play it**

**And if you ask me how I´m feeling**

**Don´t tell me you´re too blind to see**

**Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo**

**Seu coração dói**

**Mas você é muito tímida para falar**

**Por dentro, nós dois sabemos o que está rolando**

**Nós sabemos o jogo e nós iremos jogar**

**E se você me perguntar como me sinto**

**Não me diga que você é cega demais para ver**

Não esperava ter voltado ao santuário para morrer. Bom, como cavaleiro de ouro, eu já esperava por isso, mas não esperava que fosse _dessa_ forma. Estava tudo errado, estávamos todos lutando uns contra os outros, e todos pelos mesmos motivos! Eu esperava, com todo meu orgulho de cavaleiro e com toda a minha alma que eu pudesse lutar na Guerra Santa, ao lado de todos os nossos companheiros, pois afinal, por isso fomos clamados guerreiros de Athena. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Por fim, minha última oportunidade de servir a nossa deusa seria me rebaixar a pior espécie de ser humano possível: aquele que trai, aquele que renega a honra, tudo por amor a minha obrigação, tudo por orgulhos.

Sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde: a sensação de perda que eu vi em seus olhos foi a pior. Era como se eu tivesse morrido de verdade. Nem a morte me doeu tanto quanto você olhar para mim e pela primeira vez seus olhos não brilhavam. Como me odiei com aquilo.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sabia se estava certo do que fazia. Não sabia se estava valendo a pena. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, duvidei de tudo o que fazia. E tudo por você.

Definitivamente, você valia muito mais a pena do que a deusa. E esse foi meu único e maior pecado.

**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Nunca vou desistir de você**

**Nunca vou te desapontar**

**Nunca irei te trair e te deixar**

**Nunca vou te fazer chorar**

**Nunca vou dizer adeus**

**Nunca vou mentir nem te magoar**

A Guerra Santa havia, por fim, consumido a alma de muitos guerreiros, como sempre acontecia, porém, daquela vez, Athena havia triunfado permanentemente sobre Hades e nunca mais a humanidade enfrentaria aquele horror novamente. Pelo menos não contra o rei do submundo.

Mesmo tendo combatido inúmeras vezes, em inúmeras vidas terem sido ceifadas nessa luta, eu havia conseguido o direito de uma nova vida. A partir daqui, tudo seria diferente, e eu a construiria da forma como eu quisesse. E certamente, eu faria isso sim, eu finalmente havia conseguido o aval do destino para ter você, e mesmo que a situação tenha nos imposto a distância, eu não desistirei. Jamais.

O pior é que não sei onde você esta. Estivemos mortos, revivemos, e agora não mais somo cavaleiros de Athena, mas pessoas comuns, com problemas comuns, vidas comuns. Mas meu amor, tenha certeza de que a única coisa que nunca foi, não é e jamais será comum é o nosso amor.

Então o que me resta é andar desesperadamente por essas ruas de Athenas atrás de você, é a única certeza que eu tenho, sei que você está aqui, em algum lugar. Não temos mais os nossos cosmos para nos guiar diretamente.

Não vou desistir de você, vou te procurar até encontrar, nem que seja a última coisa a fazer durante minha vida.

**We´ve know each other for so long**

**Your heart´s been aching,**

**But you´re too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what´s been going on**

**We know the game and we´re gonna play it**

**And if you ask me how I´m feeling**

**Don´t tell me you´re too blind to see**

**Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo**

**Seu coração dói**

**Mas você é muito tímida para falar**

**Por dentro, nós dois sabemos o que está rolando**

**Nós sabemos o jogo e nós iremos jogar**

**E se você me perguntar como me sinto**

**Não me diga que você é cega demais para ver**

E agora? Bom, agora eu fico aqui, sentado, esperando. Nós tivemos a dádiva de finalmente podermos nos unir. Ficar junto de você certamente é tudo o que eu preciso e quero, mas falta apenas nos encontrarmos.

Sei que você está me procurando. Depois de voltar a vida, nós não nos vimos e tivemos que seguir a vida como pessoas comuns, longe uns dos outros, mas nosso destino é um só então, sei que você me encontrará, com certeza. Não é então melhor, _chéri_, que apenas um de nos se mova pela cidade atrás do outro? Você deve estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu, então e mais fácil apenas um de nós procurar pelo outro, do que os dois ficarem nessa brincadeira de gato e rato e nos desencontramos.

Abri uma doceria, sei que você gosta de doces, então, acho que será mais fácil de você chegar até a mim assim, não será? Diga que sim, prove que sim, _mon ange_.

Já faz tempo que desisti de fugir de nós dois, pois já não existe mais apenas eu ou você. Somos um do outro, sempre seremos, então, porque negar?

Já estou pronto, Milo. Venha até a mim...

**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Nunca vou desistir de você**

**Nunca vou te desapontar**

**Nunca irei te trair e te deixar**

**Nunca vou te fazer chorar**

**Nunca vou dizer adeus**

**Nunca vou mentir nem te magoar**

Não me canso, jamais me cansarei de você. Mas eu tenho que parar por um momento. É quando eu passo em frente a uma doceria e resolvo entrar, apenas por lembrar como você gostava de fazer biscoitos de nata para mim, quando éramos crianças. Você sempre foi ótimo cozinheiro, e eu sempre apreciei a sua culinária. Dizem que quando a gente cozinha com amor, a comida fica bem melhor. Será que a sua comida era boa por minha causa? Desejo que sim.

Um momento doce para lembrar de você, resolvo entrar. Acredite, Camus, eu vou sim te achar, e jamais te desapontarei. Prometo isso a você através das estrelas todas as noites, e espero que você esteja sempre ouvindo as minhas palavras.

"Um biscoito de nata, por favor e um copo de café, sem açúcar." – você nunca gostou de doces nem de nada açucarado.

Eis que eu finalmente vejo você.

"Sirva-se, _mon ange_."

Nossa busca termina aqui. Sem me expressar muito, tomo o café e como um dos biscoitos. Era como se ele estivesse me esperando todo esse tempo, com essa combinação sempre a postos, apenas aguardando o meu pedido.

"Gostou?"

"Sim, muito bom, como sempre." – sorvo um pouco do café que sobrou – "Sabor de infância".

"O mesmo sabor que nos uniu há anos, não é, _mon chéri_?" – seus olhos vermelhos, lindos, brilhavam mais que o normal, como se em um pedido mudo daquilo que nós sempre desejamos e nunca nos foi permitido ter. "O eu acha de sentir esse gosto todos os dias?"

Então era assim, você finalmente se decidiu? E é você a por um ponto final nessa história mal contada para iniciarmos uma nova, onde somente _nós_ existe.

"Claro que sim, Camus, afinal... Eu te amo."

Eu nunca desisti de você.

E jamais desistirei.

**Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Nunca vou desistir de você**

**Nunca vou te desapontar**

**Nunca irei te trair e te deixar**

**Nunca vou te fazer chorar**

**Nunca vou dizer adeus**

**Nunca vou mentir e te magoar**


End file.
